castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Person who summons not rewarded
It just might be me but to be honest I have to say something as my interest in Castle age is disappearing. I have summoned two major monsters and as summoner I did not receive as gifts anything I didn't already have or to be honest was useless. I might not be 1000 level but I am level 200+ and I dumped everything I had into my monster and time and received squat I feel. My wife was on second level 150+ and she didn't get hardley anything but two items. My mom was on third level under 50 and was leader in her group and she received 1 demi point. Summoner should get some kind of special gift like Keira's heart. Top people in each level should get special gift. Not just the 1000 level that dumps 33,000,000 into game and collects it all. All three of us kinda felt robbed and to be honest I have been die hard Castle age fan. But I am losing interest even though game grows. Seems only time I can get special gifts is if I buy them and I don't mind that but once in awhile at least as summoner wish game would kick me a bone. I like my wife, and mom work just as hard as the guy who dumped 33,000,000 and he didn't even summon the mosnster and walked away with it all. Andy This is why I prefer slow kills, with the right team of course. As much as I want to have a slayer in the group to pound hard if the timer was running out, I want to get my damage in too and get good loot slots. Anyways, what monster are you fighting? And how much damage are you doing? How fast are monsters killed? If it's Azriel, Alpha Bahamut and Alpha Meph, you MUST do at least 6M to get good loot slots. War of the Red Plains is stingy. You can do 10M and the epic loot slots can be just 1(!!) or 2 instead of a fixed 3. There are two sides of every coin. There are people who do that amount of damage and more and are complaining that they don't get the loot that they deserve (I assume they want a guaranteed legendary). Find the right balance, get or join a team that will suit your play style. IMHO, the summoner-only drops should be the summoner's only compensation. No more. Summoners shouldn't always have special perks. There are also others who join and do just as much hard work compared to the summoner themselves. They may not do 33M in 2 hours but they can contribute in CTA, return favors and plug away at the monster just as you said you were doing. Shouldn't they be also compensated for that, not just you? Monsters are a team game, everyone should do their share. There should be balance though, one should not take away the shares of others but at the same time not let the another person or two carry his/her load for him. It is upto the players to find this balance amongst themselves. If there are special perks for summoners (other than summoner-only drop), I would not join a battle unless I see the summoner doing 3-4M from the get-go (or 6M for the next generation monsters). Close to 10M if days have already passed. He/she should show me that he/she is responsible and deserving of that perk before I jump in to assist and get my share of loot. I will not do the battle for him/her, he/she should be the one leading the battle. Barry-N 07:18, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I agree with a lot you have to say and will leave a battle if I see summoner is not doing his/her part. There should be something that can record activity and even if summoner is not doing there part then they should not get nothing!! If all they want is someone to win for them. My battles were Gehenna and have to admit it was fast kill. Less then 15 hrs. and I did roughly 1.5 million. It was all I had as I put most of my points into attack and defense and I have not much stamina. Attack should or I would think make up for that. My second was Red Plains and was a 4 day fight and can't tell you how much time, health, and stamina I pumped into that battle. I was also with in top 5 slots. I worked hard at getting my lava shards to create battle and from what you are telling me level 1000 can join my battle and collect all the best gifts. If thats the case why should I summon? There is no incentive for me to do so. If A 1000 level complains they are not getting special gifts when they join someone else's battle then they should start there own battle as they have more than 500 army and enough shards to do so and then if they work hard and dump 33m then they should get special gifts. If they always get best slots then they become stronger than ever and is unfair. I collected shards, summoned my monster, CTA and recruited and put everything I had into battles and will say again was very disappointing. I gave everything I had while 1000 level climbed to top in couple of hours and then went to 2 other games and climbed to top and I am sure he took all there goods also. To me its not fair. And I rarely complain. I did complain about lower levels attacking in Arena and then getting down below 10 points and logging off. That was explained and excepted. This one I do not understand. I found my balance in one game. Level 1000 found his balance in several games at once and reaped the benefits- Andy Is there a list that shows what slots pay out? If there is I wish I could see it so that way if I summon and a friend of a friend who joins at really high level and all I can contribute is 1.5M IN 12 hrs. and in 2 hrs. he can contribute 18M in 2hrs then at least I have option to leave game and receive nothing for gifts as I wouldn't be able to conquer that slot anyway as he will always conquer that slot or slots. I can then find battle with players more at my level and we can battle for slots. And as you pointed in your response- No I don't feel I should always be gifted. There are others that have worked just as hard as I have. However I am beginning to wonder if yellow crystal does even exist because 2 months later and at least 8 long battles and nothing but a Feral staff for a reward. If I wanted that I would just ask my friends to gift me and stick to quests and not battle monsters. * This is just the thing with the next gen monsters, you have to pour in a lot of activity to get good loot slots. 1.5M is unacceptable for these battles, although in your case since it was killed too fast, it's not your fault. This is just how these battles are. There's no more "tag Skaar for 200k to get a guaranteed epic drop". Remember too that they have 300-600+ million health. 1.5M against that is, no offense, laughable. I cannot believe the devs put the achievement for Gehenna at only 1M. Ridiculous. Anyways, back to your problem. There is a solution to a high level slayer conquering your battle: communication. As much as possible, get your team in that fight before you CTA. If you CTA, inform the peeps that it's a slow kill or let you catch up. If you see someone hitting too much, send them a message and inform them about letting others get their damage in. Communicate. Since Gehenna was just the new monster on the block, these slayers will find every Fire Elemental out there that they can put their hands on to get everything from it in just a few hours. They will refill as many as it takes. This urge gets them to go berserk that you have to "calm them down" by talking to them so that they won't unknowingly sabotage your own party. I belong to a group (and guild) where we have high level slayers (600+). In private battles, they stop at a set damage and encourage us below-gauntlet, non-refilling mortals to get our activity in. Find the right people to play with. There are loot tables from this wiki and the forums where people post their loot (with damage activity) and find a common ground on where the first epic slot start to appear. Then the next epic slot, 3rd epic slot and the legendary slot. I would also recommend finding Tim Nyota in the CA forums as he has an organized spreadsheet for this. Barry-N 15:30, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm still not sure why there is no achievement goal for Ragnorok. 5 x 1 M on Gehanna seems silly if you need 25 on Genesis and others. But, if you don't get a good reward with 5 M or less on the big monsters, why not keep picking up good stuff on smaller monsters. You don't really have to conquer all the big ones. I've focussed on getting achievements and not worried too much about alpha Bahamut or Azriel since there's been no achievement reward. I still have 10 more Skaars to go! 18:52, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Dan *Well, to be fair, the wording of the achievement fits the kill count needed. Grand Skaar, BotDL and Genesis need 25 kills while Gehenna's achievement doesn't have that Grand title. Maybe they'll add it in the future (doubt it), so there is room for escape. I would believe they only added the Gehenna achievement because of the strike/boycott on FB (which in my opinion, turn out to be a failure since the devs got back the 3-day FP drought in just 1 day by releasing Gehenna). It is my theory that they wouldn't have added it otherwise. It is similar to what brought about the Genesis, Skaar, BotDL achievements. A lot of people on the forums were shouting for more achievements before they were released. Mostly because they wanted more free FP just like Cronus and Dragon achievements (25 FP for Grand Slayers). But the devs seem reluctant to give out more free FP then (they nerfed the FP rewards of existing achievements prior) so they gave 5 SP prizes for Grand Slayers of Genesis, BotDL and Skaar instead. The people who were after more achievements were devastated at the rewards. There were only a few people asking for more achievements after that. Seems to me, they are just doing it to appease the frustration of the players. Barry-N 20:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) No Offense taken 1.5M laughable as its a game. And no offense but you must be level 1000 lol. But fair is fair and I have many hours of playing and spending money on Castle age. Enough to pay for game and facebook page for a year. NOT NO MORE!! 1.5M is a lot for me and a lot of hard work for very little for monster reward. Even level -50 200,000 is alot and all they get is Demi point for reward. Something wrong with that picture. And all I can say is you try telling someone higher level than you to slow down attack so others can gain slot position and get more gifts. They will laugh at you or attack you. Thanks for help and direction as it seems game will stay unfair. At least you have given me some kinda of direction and it kinda steers me away from castle age not only from playing but spending money on Castle age. Andy * I am only level 280. I never go for refills (yet?) as I am a general collector. All my FP goes to monthlies and chests (if possible). It's true that for a level ~50, 200,000 is a lot but these next generation monsters have a minimum summoning requirement of level 150 or so. What does that imply? These monsters are designed for high levels. Even the monster list shows this. If you are not at that level yet, you may not fare well (in terms of loot) in these fights. The only hole the devs failed to plug is allowing low level players in these battles. And is your experience with higher level slayers like that? Because my experience is the polar opposite. Truly, I can't say that all of them are like that. There are jerks out there and you unfortunately run into them if you talked to them about it. I would like you to take a look around the Skaar help thread in the official CA forums. Check out the monster battles (remove action=doObjective from the URL so you don't use 1-stamina to assist). You will usually see high level slayers in there sticking in with only 500k-2M damage. You may even see a level 2000 in those fights (I have, multiple times). They refuse to budge unless the timer is down to 24 hours. Those who are strict in their FP Farming quota will not budge at all even if the fight is down to less than 10 hours. Barry-N 06:04, September 10, 2010 (UTC)